


Je t’ai donné mon cœur, tu m’as pris tout le reste.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Betrayal, Bisexual Belle (Tales From the Kingdoms), Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Rapunzel (Tales From the Kingdoms), Bisexuality, Broken Heart, Broken Promises, Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Curses, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Magic, F/F, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Femslash, Het, Le Collectif NoName, Lies, Memory Loss, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Betrayal, Rapunzel Elements, Sad, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Twisted Fairy Tales, Unreliable Narrator, Witch Curses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Challenge de septembre 2019 – Collectif NONAME] : [Contes des Royaumes] : “La trahison de Rumplestiltskin n’était pas la seule chose qui avait brisé le cœur de Belle.” Belle/Raiponce. Belle/Le Prince en arrière-plan.





	Je t’ai donné mon cœur, tu m’as pris tout le reste.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME, pour le défi d’Hermystic : « Jusqu'au bout... » 
> 
> Qu'est ce que vous aimeriez réussir jusqu'au bout justement ? Hum... mon master et mon mémoire je dirais... Et mes nombreux WIP en cours...
> 
> Et j’ai aussi écrit ce texte pour le Défi des Belles Paroles de la Gazette des bonbons au citron (j’ai pas pu m’en empêcher...) : #2 Cela m’énerve quand une personne me dit qu’elle tient à moi... Mais que ses actions démontrent exactement le contraire.
> 
> Disclaimer : A nouveau, rien ne m’appartient, la trilogie Contes des Royaumes (Poison, Charme, Beauté) a été écrite par Sarah Pinborough, si vous ne la connaissez pas (ce qui est plus que probable), allez la lire, parce que c’est super ! Et j’avais pas écris sur ce fandom (enfin, publié serait plus exact...) depuis presque un an, ça fait du bien de revenir à mon premier fandom d’écriture.
> 
> ND’A : Ce texte est écrit du point de vue de Belle, de ce fait, ce qu’elle pense n’est pas des plus... fiable.
> 
> Oh et bien sûr, spoil de Beauté.

Si l’on avait demandé à la reine Belle quel était son premier souvenir ou même quelle avait été sa première pensée en se réveillant du sommeil éternel causé par la malédiction, elle n’aurait sans doute pas su quoi répondre.

Qu’est-ce qui l’avait animée en premier lieu, en reprenant ses sens ?

Avait-ce été la colère, la rage, la haine, la tristesse, le désespoir ?

À qui avait-elle pensé d’abord, à son père, à Rumplestiltskin, à Raiponce ?

Elle ne le savait même plus.

Il était en réalité plus que probable que sa toute première pensée, une fois que le prince, Petra et le chasseur l’avaient sortie de son sommeil enchanté et maudit, avait tout simplement été...

_ _Pourquoi _ _ _?_

_ _Pourquoi moi, pourquoi toi, pourquoi ça _ _ _?_

_ _Pourquoi m’avoir fait subir ça, à moi _ _ _?_

_ _Que vous ais-je donc fait _ _ _?_

Elle revoyait la quenouille, elle revoyait Rumplestiltskin, le conseiller de son père, le père de Raiponce, celui qu’elle adorait et aimait comme un oncle adoptif, presque comme un second père, elle se souvenait de son regard désolé, mais néanmoins coupable, alors qu’elle se piquait le doigt...

Et soudain, dans le fond de son cœur, elle sut.

Rumplestiltskin. L’avait. Trahie.

Si elle ne souvenait pas précisément de ce qu’elle avait ressenti en se réveillant, elle savait pertinemment ce qu’elle avait dit à ses sauveurs en premier.

Que c’était la faute de Rumplestiltskin.

(Elle avait raison et tort, en un sens.

Sauf que cela, elle ne le saurait jamais.)

_ _§§§§_ _

Cent ans ou presque avaient passé durant son sommeil forcé, et pourtant, absolument rien n’avait changé.

À deux détails près.

Rumplestiltskin n’était plus à la cour, tout comme Raiponce.

Et si l’absence et la disparition du premier étaient plus que logiques, ce n’était pas le cas pour la seconde...

Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose.

La jeune femme était de mèche avec son père, et s’était de toute évidence enfuie avec lui une fois leur méfait accompli.

Il y avait une autre chose qui était certaine.

La trahison de Rumplestiltskin n’était pas la seule chose qui avait brisé le cœur de Belle.

R aiponce, son amie, son amante, son amour, celle qu’elle chérissait tant, celle à qui elle aurait tout donné,  pour qui elle aurait tout abandonné, son trône et sa couronne, sans réfléchir, s’il l’avait fallu, elle...

_ Elle l’avait trahie  _ !

Elle avait laissé son père la maudire, n’avait rien fait contre cela, l’avait abandonnée, avait disparu dans la nature, s’était évanouie sans laisser de traces,  _ sans aucun remords _ , et la haine et la douleur, tout comme la colère et la tristesse s’étaient disputées dans le cœur de la jeune souveraine  quand elle l’avait réalisée .

Elle se souvenait d’une époque heureuse,  innocente, insouciante,  avec elle, de leurs baisers passionnés,  elle se souvenait de son rire, du son de sa voix, elle se souvenait de moments merveilleux dont elle aurait voulu qu’ils ne prennent jamais fin.

Elle se souvenait avoir prié tellement  _ fort _ pour pouvoir épouser Raiponce un jour et clamer son amour  pour elle  à la face du monde, tout en sachant que c’était parfaitement impossible, mais maintenant...

Oh Dieux, tout ses rêves lui semblaient si  _ vains  _ désormais.

_J__e resterai avec toi jusqu’au bout_, lui avait dit Raiponce, autrefois, _avant_ que la jeune reine ne soit maudite.

Elle lui avait donc _menti_...

Et ça, ça...

Ça faisait tellement _mal_.

Pas étonnant qu’elle se soit réfugiée dans les bras du premier prince venu, qui prétendait l’avoir sauvée _d’un baiser_, alors que c’était le Chasseur qui l’avait fait, en soignant la coupure qu’elle avait au doigt, et d’où tout son sang s’écoulait depuis pratiquement un siècle.

(Une chance qu’ils soient arrivés à temps, ou elle aurait finit par mourir...

Ce qui aurait été une bénédiction pour le royaume, mais cela aussi, elle ne le saurait jamais...)

Et elle l’avait compris, bien évidement, l’avait tout de suite su, _que ce n’était pas lui _qui l’avait réveillée.

Parce qu’elle le savait depuis toujours.

Le seul baiser du véritable amour qui aurait pu la réveiller était celui de Raiponce...

Mais cela aurait-il pu réellement _marcher_, alors qu’elle était celle-là même qui l’avait _condamnée_ ?

Elle n’aimait pas le prince, ne l’aimerait jamais, mais il semblait être gentil, désireux de bien faire, et il paraissait l’aimer.

(Et pour la Bête, c’est-à-dire elle, enfin, la partie la plus sombre de la jeune femme, le monstre tapi au fond d’elle-même qui allait bientôt ressortir et tout détruire sur son passage si personne ne l’arrêtait avant cela, il était suffisamment idiot et manipulable pour pouvoir lui plaire.)

De plus, contrairement à Raiponce, elle l’espérait du moins, il ne la trahirait pas.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle avait oublié son premier amour, pas le moins du monde.

Jamais elle ne l’oublierait complètement de toute façon.

Et la rancœur et la colère étaient toujours là (tandis que même la Bête pleurait la jeune femme, un peu. Elle avait été une merveilleuse amante après tout...), alors qu’elle pleurait en silence tout ce qu’elle avait perdu.

Cela m’énerve quand une personne me dit qu’elle tient à moi... Avait-elle dit au prince. Mais que ses actions démontrent exactement le contraire.

Le jeune homme avait bien évidement cru qu’elle parlait uniquement de Rumplestiltskin (il ne savait pas pour Raiponce, ne saurait jamais), et avait renouvelé ses promesses d’amour sincère éternel, ce qui avait fait sourire Belle.

(La Bête, quant à elle, s’était mise à doucement ricaner face à la naïveté du prince.

Quel idiot.)

Elle avait embrassé le prince, et avait essayé d’oublier le goût des lèvres de Raiponce qu’elle chérissait tant autrefois, et de ne se concentrer que sur ce qu’elle avait maintenant, et plus sur ce qu’elle avait injustement perdu...

(Malgré tout ses efforts, elle n’arrivait toujours pas à haïr Raiponce, tout comme elle ne haïssait pas non plus Rumplestiltskin.)

Et elle s’était dit peut-être que je vais enfin réussir à être heureuse en fin de compte.

Puis, le prince était allé là où il ne fallait pas, l’avait amenée justement là où elle ne devait pas aller, et...

Et l’horreur avait recommencé, celle-là même que Rumplestiltskin avait voulu empêcher, avait essayé de toutes ses forces de détruire.

Et la Bête s’était réveillée, et n’était plus jamais repartie.

Et l’Enfer s’était déchaîné sur le royaume, comme autrefois, et pire que jamais...


End file.
